The present invention relates to bag or case. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a handbag, satchel or briefcase having a pair of closing catches, each associated with an in-built security system.
Unfortunately, carrying a handbag or briefcase in public runs the risk of attracting unwanted attention from pickpockets and bag snatchers. One is particularly at risk in crowded public areas, on public transport and in restaurants. Bags might be snatched, or tampered with in a light-fingered manner unbeknownst to the owner while the bag is still in his or her possession.
Many handbags for example have a pair of closing catches. A light-fingered bag-tamperer might open, or at least attempted to open one catch without opening, or attempting to open the other catch to gain access to the bag's interior. Similarly, a bag snatcher after escaping from the crime scene with a bag having two catches might open, or attempt to open one catch somewhat prior to opening, or attempting to open the other.